A Shot in the Dark
by DarkSilence101
Summary: When Daisuke's sister breaks her leg, he uncovers her job @ a Maid Cafe. He is forced into dressing as a girl and being her substitute. The worst case scenario happens, he meets someone he knows. Then the trouble really begins. Daisuke POV Cross dressing
1. Cafe au Lait with Two Sugars

A SHOT IN THE DARK

Chapter One: Café au Lait with Two Sugars

Pairing: DarkxDaisuke

_**A.N **_Just a quick explanation about the title, _Shot in the Dark_ is a type of coffee. It consists of a shot of espresso in a regular-sized coffee cup, which is then filled with drip coffee. But you don't have to look too much into it. Since, the main setting for this fic is a café; I named the chapters after types of coffee.

**I do not own any D.N Angel characters.**

"Why do I have to do this!?" Daisuke screamed in protest as his twin sister, Shiori, plonked a girl's wig on his head. The wig was the same colour as his hair, a dark rich red, but was slightly longer than his own. A white maid's headpiece was attached to the top. His face was also caked with make-up, from foundation to lipstick.

His sister had recently broken her leg while riding a bicycle. This incident had led to Daisuke uncovering Shiori's secret part time job as a waitress at the local Maid Café.

"Why do I have to dress as a girl and substitute for you?!"

"The café is really popular. No matter how many of us are working, it's still not enough. We are already short staffed today. After all, we're twins and we look the same. Just stop complaining and put a smile on your face."

Shiori quickly made last adjustments to Daisuke's make up as some had rubbed off during Daisuke's struggle.

"But I'm a boy! Why not hire a substitute GIRL?! Why do I have to dress like you?! What do I do if someone recognises me?!"

"Don't worry. The manager already agreed on this."

"What if someone from school…" Daisuke said still resisting but was cut off but the sound of a ringing bell.

"Quick, get out there! The customers are here!"

Shiori shoved her brother out from the staff room and into the view of the public.

"Good luck!"

Shiori quickly ran out of the café leaving Daisuke with the rest of the waitresses at the door, welcoming the customers.

Daisuke knew that it was inevitable that he would eventually meet someone he knew. He just hoped that it would be in the distant future.

Another jingle of the front door bell saw the entrance of a group of three boys.

"Master. Welcome home."

Daisuke joined in on the chorus of girls welcoming the three in with a curtsy, plastering a fake smile on his face.

_Speak of the devil…_

The three boys were wearing the same black uniform that Daisuke wears to school every day. Luckily, he didn't know any of them personally, but one face did catch Daisuke's eye. His shining dark purple hair and radiant amethyst eyes sparked a memory buried in the back of his mind.

_Shit. Isn't that Dark Mousy from my class? Shit! Shit!! Shit!!! _

Daisuke muttered several other curses under his breath.

"Do you know him?" whispered a fellow waitress who happened to be nearby.

"Yea, he's in my class." Daisuke whispered back.

_I've never spoken to him before, but he'll know it's me for sure._

"Hey, Miu, can you attend to table five?! Thanks!"

The head waitress screamed in Daisuke's direction.

_Miu?_

Daisuke looked down at the heart shaped name tag on his maid apron. In giant bold letters was the name Miu.

_What kind of name is Miu? You mean the waitresses here have aliases? _

Daisuke sighed as it looked around the cafe for table five.

_Just my luck. _

Table five just happened to be the table that Dark was sitting at. Daisuke approached the table with caution.

_If he hasn't recognised me already, he definitely will now._

Daisuke gulped as he smiled at his customers, ready to ask for their orders.

_I just have to take this carefully and calmly. Get this over with as quick as possible._

Following the script given to him by his sister, he asked for their orders.

"Master, would you like something to drink or something to eat?" he said in the best girl voice he could pull off.

_Please don't recognise me. Please don't recognise me. Please don't recognise me._

"Excuse me, Miu-san is it? This is our first time here. We saw the advertisement on T.V and were curious, so we came to check it out..."

The boy on the left kept talking as Daisuke zoned out, realising that Dark was staring into his eyes.

_Not good!_

The boy on the right realised that the two of them were staring at each other and interrupted his friend.

"You won't believe it this guy here was forced into coming here." He pointed at Dark sitting next to him, who now had a clueless look on his face. "He can't tell girls apart. He reckons they all look the same. That's why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Funny isn't it?" He chuckled to lighten the mood.

_Can't tell girls apart? I'm dressed as a girl right now so he probably can't recognise me. Yes!_

Daisuke relaxed and laughed with the boy.

"So you can't tell me apart from other girls here?"

"Ahh.. yea. Since it's my first time meeting you, I think it'll be a bit hard to..."

Dark trailed off, seeming a little ashamed.

"That's ok. So I can take your orders?"

Daisuke resumed his smiles.

"Oh yea. I'll have a Cafe au Lait with two sugars please."

"One piece of strawberry cheesecake please, Miu-san."

Dark took one more look at the menu and pointed down upon the Cafe latte.

"One cafe latte please."

Daisuke wrote down their orders and skipped off to the kitchen.

Just minutes later, he returned with all three orders, softly placing down the cheesecake and the cafe au lait.

There was a simple reason why Daisuke never wanted to work at a cafe.

Being his usual clumsy self, the cafe latte was placed onto the table in a rather awkward away, and tipped over spilling its contents over the table.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I'll bring you another after I finish cleaning up."

Daisuke grabbed a napkin out of the front pocket of his apron to start wiping up his mess. At the same time Dark also grabbed a napkin and started cleaning up as well.

"I'm ok. It's fine. Let me help."

When Daisuke leant down to start wiping, Dark and his eyes met for a short few seconds as he stared into Dark's luminous dark purple eyes and Dark stared back at his ruby eyes. He suddenly broke the stare and cleaned up the last bit of cafe latte on the table.

"I'll be right back with a new cafe latte for you."

Daisuke rushed off before Dark could see his face that was slowly turning a light rose pink colour.

_**TRIVIA:**_  
Since Daisuke doesn't actually have a twin sister, I just made up a character. The same character Shiori can be found in my other DarkxDaisuke fanfic called "Only the Ring Finger Knows the Truth".

_**CREDITS:**_ Idea from Goshujinsama ni Kiwotsukete, chapter one.

_**Reviews: **Greatly appreciated. "Reviews are like drugs, the more you have the happier you are." _Thank you for reading.


	2. Spicy Mocha

A SHOT IN THE DARK

Chapter Two: Spicy Mocha

**A.N I missed this last time, I do not own any D.N Angel characters. Enjoy! **

* * *

The next day, Daisuke was called to the principal's office for a meeting. He stood quietly outside the principal's office waiting for the principal to finish a telephone call. From behind he heard footsteps, turning around slowly he was once again greeted by the same person he feared so much yesterday, Dark Mousy.

"Hi. Are you here to see the principal too?"

Dark gave Daisuke a friendly smile.

"Yea. Hope I'm not in trouble for anything."

Daisuke fidgeted with the watch on his right wrist, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sure you're not. My name is Dark Mousy. Nice to meet you."

"Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke took Dark's outreached hand and shook it gently.

By this time the principal had finished his phone call and called for them both to enter his office.

"Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy from class 2-D, you two have been chosen by your teachers to be the new library assistance this semester. Starting tomorrow, before school you will need to shelve some books and do some other administration tasks in the library."

Daisuke jumped at the principal's request.

_Oh no. Just when I thought I had wriggled my way out of the problem. Now, I have to spend even more time with him. I could get recognised._

"Huh? Library assistants? Us? But we don't know each other."

"It doesn't matter; it could be an opportunity for you to get to know each other."

_Could the timing be worse than this?_

"Do you not like me Daisuke?"

"Errrr… no. It's not like that, it's just that we have never talked to each other so I was worried, that's all. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Daisuke quickly dismissed the idea so that the situation could not get any more awkward.

"That's great. Well, remember it starts tomorrow morning at 7:30am and you can leave when the bell goes. It shouldn't be too much work. That's all; you can go back to class now."

"Okay. Thanks Sir. We'll try our best. Let's go Daisuke."

Daisuke followed Dark out of the office still trying to comprehend what just happened.

_What if I get discovered now? That would be a big problem. It'll be so hard to explain. Darn you Shiori!_

The following morning, Daisuke met Dark inside the library and got straight into their job. As they shelved the books that were returned that day, Daisuke decided to keep his distance from Dark, though that plan wasn't as easy as he originally thought. Dark would constantly try to have a conversation with him, his effort finally got to Daisuke and he gave up on ignoring him.

"Oh, so you moved to this school at the start of the year?"

"Yup. I went to a school near my house in the countryside. My mum wanted me to go to a better high school so we decided to move into the city. Since I just moved here, I don't have many friends, so I hope that we can become friends…"

"Sure. Of course."

Daisuke tried his best to give Dark an encouraging smile.

_This is going to be hard. He's so nice._

"Umm… Daisuke, have you ever been to the Maid Café on Fray Street?"

Daisuke mentally collapsed at the mention of the Maid Café, and stopped shelving, standing completely frozen stiff.

"Errrr… I've heard… of it… Why do you ask… all of sudden?" he stuttered.

"I went there yesterday after I saw an advertisement on T.V. It sounded interesting."

_Crap. Why did he have to bring it up? Did he really figure out it was me?_

"How was it?"

Daisuke pretended to be interested but secretly wanted to change the subject as quick as possible.

Dark smiled. "It was pretty good."

_Why does he have to like it so much? What do I do!?_

That afternoon, Dark and the other two boys came to the café for afternoon tea. Once again, Daisuke was the one who was in charge of their table.

"Look Miu, their here again." A fellow maid pointed to their table. "They've become regulars."

Daisuke looked over to their table but quickly turned away once he saw that Dark was staring at him again.

"Do you think their school is near here?"

"I don't know."

Daisuke briskly walked up to their table to take their orders.

"Good afternoon Miu-san. How are you?"

"Good thanks. You?" Daisuke said putting on his girly voice.

"I'm fine. My name is Saehara by the way. I was wondering what this drink is called."

The boy pointed at a photo on the new menus.

"It's a Spicy Mocha. A new addition to the menu."

"That sounds interesting. I'll have of those thanks Miu-san."

"I'll try the lemon cheesecake today thanks."

The ice blue haired boy was slowly working his way down the cheesecake menu.

"Café latte again please." Dark had ordered his daily café latte.

"One Spicy Mocha, lemon cheesecake and café latte coming up." Daisuke quickly skipped off to complete the orders.

_So far so good. No reactions yet. I just hope it stays this way._

For the next couple of days, Dark, Saehara and the blue haired boy came to the Café after school and sat at the same table five near the shop window. Every one of these days, Daisuke took their orders. Every day, Dark ordered his café latte. Every day, Daisuke had caught Dark staring at him and blushing at least once. Every day Daisuke was risking exposing his secret. And every morning of those days, he would try to avoid talking about the Maid Café when he was with Dark in the library.

* * *

A week had passed and Daisuke was fairly confident that Dark would never realise that Miu was actually him. However, after one particular morning, he realised that he should still be very careful, because the slightest action could blow his secret.

"Hey Dark. I've finished shelving…"

Daisuke walked towards Dark realising that he was staring at his face.

_Oh no. No way. Is he having a sudden flashback or something? Why is he staring at my face?_

Dark slowly dropped what he was doing and walked slowly up to him. Daisuke panicked and backed away. Dark backed him up against a library shelf and reached out to touch his face. Daisuke internally screamed and shut his eyes.

Dark's fingers softly brushed the side of his cheek.

"There was an eyelash on your cheek."

_What? It was just an eyelash._

Daisuke reopened his eyes to see Dark smiling back at him.

_Phew. That was a close call. I should be more careful, stop being so careless._

"Errr… I was wondering…"

_Think of something random. Think of something random._

"Do you have a… girlfriend?"

_Damn it. That was the best I could come up with!_

"Haha. I know it's hard to believe but at my old school, there were no girls in my classes. This is the first time I have seen so many girls, so I have problems telling them apart."

"Well, isn't that… err… troublesome."

"Well, lately there has been ONE girl that I can tell apart. But that's only one."

"Oh, I see."

_Could it be me? No way. I can't be. Can it?_

* * *

**_A.N Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy with some other fics. 'Love Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me' and 'Blind Valentine's Game' if you are interested. Thanks for reading. _**

**_Reviews_**: I would love reviews. Free review cookies for everyone! :D


	3. Honey Sweet Cappuccino

**A SHOT IN THE DARK**

**Chapter 3: Honey Sweet Cappuccino**

**A.N** Last chapter guys. TT^TT Awwww... *sniff* *wipes nose* I'm going to miss the Maid Cafe. *sniffle* Anyway, Hope you like the ending! :D

**I do not own any D.N Angel characters.**

* * *

That afternoon Daisuke was walking towards the cafe and turned into Fray Street.

_Crap! Dark! _

He quickly ducked back behind the corner. Dark was walking along Fray Street, also headed for the cafe. However, as Daisuke noticed afterwards, his sister was walking away from the cafe, which meant Dark would meet Shiori.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! He's going to see Shiori. And if what I'm thinking is right then he's going to recognise her. He'll think she is Miu! Shit!_

"Oh. Hi Miu. Isn't the cafe that way? Shouldn't you be going to work? Oh, is your leg okay?"

_No! No! No! Shiori! He noticed her leg is broken!_

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing too serious. Umm... yea. I'm just going home to get something first then I'll be back."

"Ok... umm... I was wondering…Is it possible if... I could meet you... maybe... alone... just the two of us? If you want to I mean."

Daisuke exploded behind the corner. His ears were burning.

_This situation just gets better and better! Shiori, PLEASE don't screw this up? Maybe I should interrupt? But that would be awkward if Dark finds out I know her. What do I do?!_

"I'm sorry. The cafe has a policy that stops me from seeing customers outside of work. I also don't really want to date anyone right now. I'm sorry..."

_Phew. _

Dark's happy smiling face seem to shatter, which also triggered a tickle of sadness in Daisuke. Dark dipped his head.

"Oh. Ummm... okay. I'm sorry for keeping you. Bye."

Instead of continuing to the cafe, he turned around and ran back in the direction he came from.

"Daisuke, you can come out now."

_Heh!_

Daisuke peeked out from the corner to see Shiori facing him.

"How long have you known that I was here?"

"Ever since that guy started talking to me. Who is he anyway? A customer I presume?"

"Hehe. Yea. Sorry about that. Thanks for covering for me though."

"So... you're popular with the male customers now." Shiori winked at him.

"Oh shut up. I'll handle the situation myself. I'm late for work. See you later."

* * *

For the next few days, Dark didn't show his face at the cafe. The other guys came but there was always an empty hollow seat where Dark usually sat.

_Where is he? He's always here. But then again, if I was him I would be pretty embarrassed after that incident with Shiori too._

A few more days passed as Dark and Daisuke still met together in the library to do their daily duties. Each day Dark had a gloomy looking face, but every time Daisuke asked him about it he would just dismiss it as nothing.

"Seriously Dark, are you sure you are feeling well? Your face looks pale."

"Don't worry about it. It's just that I haven't been sleeping well lately that's all." Dark smiled sweetly at Daisuke, then walked off to continue with his tasks.

_He's losing sleep? It's all my fault. His emotions are always reflected on his face. Is this what guilt feels like? It feels like I'm the one who was rejected. Why did it have end up like this?_

* * *

That afternoon, Dark stopped by the cafe, for the first time in days. Except this time, it wasn't to grab his usual cafe latte. He came in to talk to Daisuke.

"Umm... hi again Miu. I just wanted to say that I was sorry about a few days ago… for running off like that. And of course, if the cafe's policy stops you from meeting me elsewhere, that's fine too. What I'm trying to say is, well I hope we can maybe be friends?"

"Errr..."

_What do I say? It's not like I'm going to be here at the cafe much longer. My sister's leg is already pretty much healed. But I don't think he could take a second blow of rejection. I mean he's trying so hard._

"Sure, of course we can. I'm sorry about the policy. But I'd love to be friends. Can I get you anything?" Daisuke tried his best to smile, but inside he was really tearing in two. He knew there was no way he could keep that promise. Not under the name of Miu.

"Maybe a cafe latte?"

"Ah... sure."

_I hope things can return to normal between us, but I have no idea what I'm going to do once Shiori can come back to work. It's not like I want to keep working here. I guess, I'll just have to try and come up with some plan to get myself out of this. But I don't want to hurt him. He's suffered enough already.  
_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY- LIBRARY**

_I don't understand why it had to be like this. Everything was going great until Shiori broke her leg. Ever since then, I've been feeling anxious and sad all the time. I could just tell him straight up, that would clear everything but it would probably harm our friendship and I don't want to do that…_

Daisuke slid the book into a gap on the shelf. From the back of the library, he heard a loud thump and Dark's voice.

"Owww!"

Daisuke dropped all his books and ran to the origin of the sound. Dark had collapsed onto the floor, books scattered all around him.

_His eyes are closed. Maybe he hit his head._

"Dark! Are you alright?"

Daisuke knelt down and reached out to touch Dark's arm. Before he could reach it, Dark's eyes opened and he latched onto Daisuke's arm. Staring into Dark's eyes, Daisuke felt a quick spark.

"Miu…"

_Shit!_

"What…are…you talking about?"

"I knew it! It's true! You are Miu aren't you?! Why didn't you tell me?! I even told you that I liked you!"

_It's too late. It's all over._

Daisuke felt their friendship crumble as he confessed.

"How could I tell you? It's embarrassing to dress as a girl. It wasn't on purpose to trick you or anything. But I did lie to you… I'm sorry."

Daisuke sat down next to Dark as Dark let go of his arm.

"I see. Well, that's probably why I could tell Miu apart from all the other girls. Now that you've been discovered, you still won't go out with me?"

"Huh!?"

_He still wants to date me! Are you insane?!_

"That's still a no then."

"What are you saying? You should at least be angry at me or something. I mean I lied to you! Anyway, the person you like it Miu, the GIRL!"

"When I found out that we were going to be library assistants, I was really happy, that I was finally going to have a friend. I was really glad that we got along so well. But then, Miu... Even if Miu is a boy, even if I know YOU are Miu. I still like you just the way you are."

"You… ah!"

Dark had turned over and pinned Daisuke to the floor with his own body.

"Does it bother you that I feel this way? Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you…"

_I didn't want to tell him the truth, but now that he doesn't seem to be angry at me I guess it wasn't such a bad idea. I just don't want to be hated. _

Dark leaned in closer, slowly, pressing his soft lips on Daisuke's. An outburst of tranquillity and serenity flooded Daisuke's mind. A blast of an emotion, so strong, so deep, so different to anything he had ever felt before. The kiss was as sweet as honey. He let reality slip through his fingers and held on tight, never wanting to let go of the saccharine taste. It was the birth of something special. Dark's lips whispered love and his whispered forever.

* * *

Dark grasped Daisuke's hand, leading him towards the café.

"So how long have you been working at that café?"

"Since my sister broke her leg. That was the day you first came with Saehara and that guy with the blue hair, what's his name… errr Satoshi."

"Wait, your sister broke her leg. Does that mean the person I confessed to was your sister, not you?"

"Yup."

"What? That must've been really awkward for her."

"Apparently not awkward enough to stop teasing me about it afterwards."

"You mean, you knew? Were you there?"

Daisuke nodded.

"What!? That's even more embarrassing."

"Hehe. Well, it all should be over soon. My sister's leg hasn't fully healed but she should be able to come back to work in about a week."

"Really?" Dark seemed to be a lot happier than a few moments ago.

"What is it?"

"Other people get to see you in that maid outfit, and you have to say 'Welcome Home Master' to them..."

"Oh jealous are we? After my sister comes back I'll never dress like a girl again. So, if you don't want me to serve other customers, you better come every day, Master."

Daisuke winked at Dark, and they both burst out into laughter.

* * *

**EPILOGUE- DARK POV**

"Welcome home Master."

Today was Daisuke's last day. His sister was coming back to work tomorrow.

"Table for one today?"

"Yup." Dark walked in alone and sat at a different table to Satoshi and Saehara.

"I'll go get your café latte. Want anything else?"

"Oh, I don't want a café latte today."

"Huh? But you always have one. You said it's the only thing coffee you like."

"Today's a special case, since it's the last time I get to see you like this."

"Hey!"

"What?! You look really cute dressed as a maid."

"Oh get over it. You want something or not, because I could always just go serve another table."

"Okay Okay. I was just teasing you. I'll have a Honey Sweet Cappuccino."

"Alright. Coming right up." Daisuke turned around ready to walk off.

"Hey wait a second." Dark pulled him back and closer to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"KYA! What was that for?! You know we're in public you know!" Daisuke quickly covered his right cheek.

Dark smiled. "Just teasing you again."

"Well stop it. It's embarrassing." Daisuke ran off hiding the light pink blush on his face.

It was the just the beginning of this bitter sweet relationship, a relationship as bitter as coffee but as sweet as honey. Just like a cup of honey sweet cappuccino.

**THE END**

* * *

_**A.N**_ Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had other ideas for the ending but I decided to go with this one. Hope to see you again at my next DarkxDaisuke fic! :D

_**Reviews: **_Very much appreciated and loved. Review cookies for all!


End file.
